Arc
"I've lived through worse." Name: Michael ‘Arch’ Angel Appearance: 5’8” with a slightly muscular build. He has gray/blue eyes, rough short dirty-blonde hair that you can tell he has cut himself. He carries a dark look about him even though his skin is slightly pale, his eyes are deep-set and his jaw is firm and hard. His arms barely move when he walks, as if he has to make a conscious effort or they would simply stay limp at his sides. His clothes are dark grays and light blues. When he runs you can see the hint of a limb suggesting many past injuries that just healed over top of each other. Age: 22 Personality: Arch is a survivor at heart. He does what needs to be done so he will keep on living. Or so it seems. At his core though surviving takes on a much more humanitarian role. He does whatever needs to be done so humanity will survive. Saving the resourceful and the strong so they can continue to breed is his main goal. If a group is lost he will take those he is able to save and start a new group, this is something he’s had to do twice. The last time he was only able to save himself. When this shit all started a year ago he hated himself for being so good at surviving when others weren’t but he has since stopped allowing that to bother him and just wakes up each day to try even harder to help others survive. Background: Before Z day, Michael was an actor. The poor, starving kind. Maybe seeing that through is what gives him his determination and willpower now, who knows. But his past is something he keeps to himself now. Attributes: Primary: Strength - 3 Dexterity - 3 Constitution - 4 Intelligence - 2 Perception - 3 Willpower – 5 Secondary: Life Points – 53 Endurance Points – 41 Speed – 14 mph, 7 yards per turn Essence Pool – 32 Qualities/Drawbacks: Artistic Talent – +3 to acting, +12 Essence Charisma (5) – +5 to influence other people Cruel (1)– Will go out of the way to cause mental or physical pain to people “who deserve it” Hard-to-Kill (5)– +15 Life points Honorable (2)– Will not betray, lie, or otherwise do something dishonorable to a friend. Enemies do not get this benefit. Nerves of Steel – Only the most terrible of supernatural terrors make this character roll fear tests and even then he gets +4. Resistance (pain, poison, disease) – +1 to Con checks against poison or disease, Severe wounds penalty is at –1, +1 against being stunned. Resources – start with $500, $500 income Situational Awareness – +2 to Per involving danger, trouble or stealth. Skills: Acting - 2 Brawling - 4 Dodge - 5 Driving - 1 First Aid - 1 Guns (handguns) - 5 Guns (rifles) - 5 Guns (assault rifles) - 4 Hand Weapon (sword) - 1 Hand Weapon (staff) - 1 Intimidation - 2 Notice - 1 Questioning - 1 Survival (forest) - 1 Surveillance - 1 Possessions: Leather Jacket – EV (2), Armour (D4) Hugh Knife – Dam (D6XStr), EV (2) .38 handgun – Dam (D6X3), Cap (8), EV (1) .38 bullets - 8 Double Barrel Shotgun – Dam (D8X6), Cap (2) Shells – 19 Camouflage Fatigues (jungle) – EV (8), +2 stealth in woodland areas Gas Mask – EV (4), protects from gas, -2 per and notice Gas Mask Filter